Miedos
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: ¿Algunas vez has experimentado el terror? Algunas veces no es tan bueno como parece, si no, pregúntale a Chat Noir, quién vivió lo que es el verdadero miedo. ¡Especial de Halloween!


**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Miedos**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A Ladybug y a Chat Noir esa pelea se le había hecho dificultosa. Era halloween y Chat Noir había ideado una hermosa cena de disfraces para el y su amada lady. Todo iba cómo sacado de un cuento de hadas, hasta que el akuma del día se hizo presente; interrumpiendo así su gran espacio romántico.

—¡My lady!—Exclamo el felino al ser testigo del golpe que iba propiciado hacía su amada. De un momento a otro el Akumatizado, un chico que convertía los miedos en realidad, tiro un rayo hacía la pelinegra, Chat actuando más rápidamente; empujo a la catarina y recibió el rayo él.

Todo se volvió negro, abrió sus ojos pero todo se veía desolado, sin nada, solo la negra obscuridad del lugar. No veía a nadie. Gritaba desesperado por su amada pero, nada funcionaba. Corría por todos lados pero, a dónde fuera lo abrumaba la inquietante obscuridad.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug!

No oía a nadie, sólo su mismo eco. De un momento a otro todo volvió a la normalidad, el mismo lugar dónde la pelea se había hecho presente, pero sin el akuma.

—Vaya, vaya—Una voz femenina reconocida para el, hablo detrás de su espalda.

Dio vuelta rápidamente al reconocer esa voz. Chat corrió hacía ella e intento abrazarla, antes de poder tocarla el fue apartado bruscamente por la catarina.

—¿My lady..?—Ladybug sonrió macabramente para dar paso al símbolo de Hawk moth cuándo habla al Akumatizado.

La azabache dio una estruendosa carcajada—No soy tuya—Susurro cerca de su rostro.

—¿Q-qué?—Tartamudeo incrédulo.

—¡Te odio! ¿Creíste que sentiría algo por ti? Siendo tu el más ridículo y patético enamorado de la historia—Con cada palabra que ella le decía, el corazón de el gatito se destrozaba más.—¡No soy tuya! Así qué no me llames "My lady".

—¿P-pero que dices...?—Una lágrima cayo de sus hermosos orbes verdes. La azabache se acerco aún más hacía él.

Lo tomo del mentón despectivamente.—¿Creíste qué te amaba? Por favor...—Esta ves golpeó el estomago del rubio y lo tiro al suelo—No te creas tan importante.

Ahora el felino desde el suelo sólo podía llorar y gemir de impotencia. Ladybug se retiro de ahí dejándolo completamente herido y desolado. Ese era el mayor miedo de Chat, ser rechazado por su amada, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer eso?

Después de unos segundo el escenario cambio a uno más tétrico, dónde estaba su padre con una mirada gélida en su rostro.

—¡Papá!—Iba a abalanzarse a abrazarlo. Pero este lo separó bruscamente.

—¿Papá? ¡¿Quién carajo eres tu?!

Chat Noir volvió a sollozar en busca de consuelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por que su padre lo odiaba, por que Ladybug lo rechazó. ¿Que era este mundo?

—¿P-padre?—El hombre se llevo dos manos hacía la cabeza y negó efusivamente.

—¡Te odió! Elizabeth murió por tu culpa— Su padre le propinó una cachetada que lo había hecho caer en el suelo.

Otra vez todo oscuro, sólo que ahora todo quedo asi. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Que pasara? Estaba aterrado, no sabía que hacer.

Empezó a sollozar en busca de ser escuchado por alguien. Nada lo calmaba, y no podía hacer nada; solo esperar que alguien lo ayudara. Por que eso era el dia de las brujas, para sentir el miedo en su máxima forma y eso Chat Noir lo supo cuando detrás de él apareció una pequeña niña con un cuchillo. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a todos los akumatizados detrás de la pequeña.

—¡Chat Noir!—Exclamaron todos, con una enorme sonrisa siniestra. Chat tenía qué correr.

Por que para eso es el dia de Halloween, para cuidarte hasta de tu sombra. Nuestra amada heroína, Ladybug. Tenía qué darse prisa, si no el buen Chat Noir pasaría a la historia de los mayores héroes que el mundo tuvo alguna vez.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Hola my lady's and My Lord's! Ya que todos estaban con esto del halloween pues yo tambien me les uno con un pequeño ¿Drabble? xD**

 **cómo sea. ¡Ojala y les haya gustado! Y si fue así no duden en dejarme un review**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
